Memories that never fade
by Cringe
Summary: When he disappeared in the fire that killed his parents, she held faith that he would return. Nine years later he reappears bearing a painful scar tied to the source of his dissappearence & amnesia. InuKag [Incomplete]
1. 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha&co.

A/N: If you really dislike sad stories get out of here right now! This is a TRAGEDY! It means a SAD story...sorta...There might be happy parts in here though. This story is completely opposite of my humor fic. This WILL have a SAD ending, unless I get more than 6 votes for a happy one. Ok? Ok. read and review if you want me to write more. Stats on chapter completetion can be found on my profile page.

_As Police officers flooded the ruined remains of a house in front of onlookers, a little black-haired girl was tugging at her mother's sleeve,_

"_Where's Inuyasha?" She asked, her blue eyes wide open with fear, "Mama? Where's Inuyasha?"_

"..."_The women looked down at her 8-year-old daughter hesitantly_

"_Mama?"_

"..._Lets go home now. We'll discuss this later..."_

"_But where's Inuyasha!" shrieked the girl as her mother pulled her away_

"INUYASHA!" Panting, the teenager jerked upright, her eyes filled with horror at the memory. Turning around, she reverently picked up a framed photo from her bedside table. In the picture a little silver haired boy with puppy ears sticking out from his head wore an irritated grimace, as a girl sat on his back tweaking his ears with an exuberant grin on her face.

"Inuyasha...where did you go?" she said softly, "Where are you? Everyone thinks you're dead. How could you leave me here? First you, then Dad..." Sobbing quietly, she clutched the picture painfully to her chest before replacing it to its place beside her bed and slowly climbing out of bed. As she stepped into the shower she tilted her face up, letting the water run down her face still deep in thought. 'I have to go on with life. I can't look back, only forward' she reached out and turned off the water, 'no looking back, what's past is past...but it's so hard to go forward...to go forward and forget' stepping out, she got ready to face the day.

_Running...I'm running...but from what? Why am I running? Where am I going...what's happening? ... I can't see anything...so much smoke...Mother! Father! Where are you?! Why can't I find you? Why can't I find you?_

_Amidst the dense trees, a shadowy figure stumbled as it ran, running from what, no one could say._

Kagome picked up a note taped to the front door,

Kagome,

Grandpa, Souta, and I went to visit your great aunt. She has recently had a stroke.

You've got the house all to yourself for the next couple of weeks, take care.

Mom

"Whatever" mumbled Kagome, 'She could have at least taken me along too' she thought half-heartedly, but to tell you the truth, wasn't at all bummed about not going. She would have preferred to stay home even if her mother had asked. She stepped onto the sidewalk and walked slowly towards the park. Her hands in her jacket as a slight breeze ruffled her raven-black hair side to side. The park was quiet. A few people, lost in thought as she was, drifted through the parks many pathways. Hands in their pockets, quiet as the thoughts that disturbed them. Kagome stepped onto a pathway that weaved through groves of cherry blossom trees.

"Kagome over here!" waved Sango, her call ringing through the empty silence then disappearing as if it had never existed. Slowly she stopped waving as she examined her friend, who had apparently not heard her name. Sango was astonished at how sad Kagome looked. A lone black-haired figure, walking sedately down the winding pathway, cherry blossoms streaming past her, as she walked on, oblivious of everything, but her painful memories that would never fade. 'She's thinking of him again' thought Sango as a sharp spasm of loss tore through her. Kagome and Sango had been best friends since they were 5, Kagome had met Inuyasha shortly after she had met Sango. Sango had known and met Inuyasha through Kagome. When Inuyasha had disappeared during the fire that had killed his parents, Kagome had been devastated. Sango had felt the pain of loss when he had disappeared, but not to the extent of Kagome's pain. She had never understood the why Kagome had felt so strongly about him. Sango walked up to her friend slowly, respecting her loss,

"Kagome" said Sango softly, painfully

"Sango?" Kagome turned around, surprise in her pain-filled eyes

"Kagome, he's gone. Let him go" pleaded Sango almost inaudibly, "He's gone, nothings going to bring him back

Kagome's eyes flashed fiercely "He's not dead! He'll come back...I know he will" but the falter in her words belied the truth

"Kagome, it's been 9 years. He's not coming back"

"Yes he will"

Sango inwardly cursed at her friend's stubbornness, "Kagome he's not coming back!" she shouted, the words ringing in the silence then disappearing.

Kagome reeled as if physically struck.

More gently Sango said, "Kagome let him go. It's been to long. It's not right. Let him go in peace"

"You're right Sango, you were always right...I...I just never wanted to admit it."

"It's ok Kagome, it's ok" Said Sango softly as she embraced her friend. "Let's go back now" she said as she gently led her friend back up the path.

_Smoke...There was smoke...I remember...there was lots of smoke...who am I? Where am I?_

_He was following her, he didn't know why. He didn't remember why._

_Her...that girl...that scent...I know her...she's..._

_He moved softly, accidentally breaking a tree branch, the girl turned around and he fled._

As they neared the end of the path, Kagome looked more like her normal self. Her eyes still looked slightly sad, but she was calm again, and in a good mood.

"Why hello Sango!" said a cheerful male voice behind them as Sango froze

"AIEEE!" shrieked Sango, as she turned around and bashed the guy into the ground, "Miroku! You HENTAI!" whirling on her snickering friend Sango yelled, "It's not funny Kagome!"

"Yes it is!" said Kagome as Sango began berating and bashing Miroku all over again, 'huh?' thought Kagome, as she turned around, 'I thought I heard something' glancing once more at her scowling friend, she walked back down the path, glancing everywhere for a sign of what she had 'heard'. 'Must have been my imagination' she thought, perplexed as she turned around and began walking back to her friends. A crashing sound behind her made her stop in her tracks.

_She's..._Kagome" he rasped, before he blindly opened brilliant amber eyes.

Slowly turning around, half-fearful of what she would find, Kagome gasped and dropped to her knees besides the fallen silver haired-figure,

"I..Inuyasha?" she asked. Fearful of the answer, she knelt closer to fallen figure

The unseeing amber eyes opened a fraction wider, then shut as he breathed, _She's..._"Kagome"

A/N: Review if you want me to keep going.


	2. 2

Sorry bout not updating, FF. net wasn't cooperating and I couldn't download my chapters...chapter 3 and 4 are completed, but I'm not posting them just yet... Ok, I'm not very good at tragedys, so you could call this a kind of...Happy sorta Tragedy, yes it's sad, but I have decided that the end will be sad if people request a sequel, if there are no requests for a sequel the end will be not so tragic as the story.

Person( ): Yes i am indeed female, if you want more details on me go to my profile page...

Dani: Glad you liked the chapter size. I wasn't to sure if I had made it to short. All chapters are this size, maybe a little smaller or larger.

Disclaimer:....I hate these stupid things...I'm feeling lazy...from now on, look at the 1st page for the disclaimer. I'm not posting it on every single chapter...do you know how annoying it is?

Chapter 2:

Sango was blissfully unaware of her friend's departure and continued to berate and bash Miroku until they both heard a crash. Sango froze mid-sentence and asked, "Miroku, where's Kagome?"

"She went that way"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I tried, but since your beautiful fist was in my mouth I couldn't utter a single syllable"

"You idiot! She could be in trouble! We have to go get her!" said Sango fiercely. She grabbed Miroku by the back of his shirt and towed him after her as she ran down the path.

"Kagome!" yelled Sango, "Kagome where are you?!"

"Sango look! Over there" Turning to look at where Miroku was pointing, Sango spied Kagome kneeling over a still body...A still body with silver hair, and dog ears.

"It couldn't be..." whispered Sango, she dropped Miroku with a thud and began running towards Kagome

'Couldn't be what?' wondered Miroku as he hurried after her.

Kagome still knelt before her long-lost friend, lost in her happiness that he had returned. A hand on her shoulder brought her back to the present.

"Is it really him?" Came Sango's hushed voice from behind her

Turning her smiling, tear-streaked face towards her friend, Kagome replied, "He's back. Inuyasha's back, just like I knew he would be"

"I can't believe it. So it's really him?"

"Yes...he said..." Kagome paused, she strangled a small sob, before continuing, "he...he said my name..."

"Sango? Kagome? Can you fill me in? I'm a bit lost here" asked Miroku, Kagome ignored him, or perhaps she hadn't heard him. Sango simply turned around and said, "I'll explain later, we've got to get him back to Kagome's house. He's hurt."

The last part was loud enough so Kagome could hear. She hadn't realized he was injured, Inuyasha was thin and his hands and feet were scratched and bloody.

"Come on Sango, let's get him to my house" she said quietly, "Help me get him up"

At Kagome's house

Inuyasha lay on the long couch in Kagome's living room. His feet and hand bandaged with gauze and strips of cloth. Kagome sat next to him quietly, just watching him. Sango left the room, taking the medicines and pan of water with her to the kitchen where Miroku was waiting for his explanation. While watching Inuyasha Kagome noticed something dark on his right elbow, she rubbed it a little, thinking it was dirt until Inuyasha began quietly yelping and jerking in pain in his sleep. Kagome instantly stopped rubbing it, as soon as she stopped Inuyasha stopped jerking and fell silent again. As she removed her hand from his arm, she accidentally pulled his sleeve up past his elbow and gasped,

"Oh my god. Inuyasha, what happened?" She asked quietly of the inert form before her. A huge gash formed of 4 jagged parallel lines, as thick as her thumb, wound (A/n rhymes with round) around his right arm, ending at his elbow. Tracing it gently Kagome noticed that it had already closed up. A single lone tear slid down her face as she began to cry. She didn't want to think about what he had gone through to get that kind of scar. A knock on her front door brought her weeping to a halt.

"Coming! Wait a minute!" she called, running to the bathroom, Kagome washed her face and ran to the front door. As she opened the door, light from inside the house lit the visitor's serene face. A face Kagome had not seen since she was 3,

"Kikyo?!"

Cliffy! Bwahahaha! I am sooo evil! I like making cliffys....keeps people hooked. This fic can get confusing, I've confused myself before (Pathetic isn't it?), but I now have everything thought out, any clarifications must be submitted in a review, my e-mail is NOT avaliable. And NO FLAMES! all flames will be blocked or deleted.


	3. 3

A/N: Inuyasha is a bitt OOC right now. After he comes out of his shock at being amnesiac he'll be back to his grumpy old self. All chapters up to chapter 6 are completed, however i will probably be only able to post things on Saturdays. You will have to wait for a couple weeks for the next chapter, because I am going to canada. 3 reviews...nifty. Glad everyone likes the story so far.

_A rubbing sensation brought him out of the blank white space he had been in for so long. Then Pain! So much pain!_

_He wreathed and yelped in agony. He squeezed his eyes tight. So much pain! The rubbing hastily ceased and he subsided. He screwed his eyes shut and could not bring himself to open them. Tears? He asked himself, why are there tears? Who's crying? Are they crying for me? He drifted into a state of sleepiness, asleep yet aware. He heard the sound of a door creaking open, a surprised exclamation, and a scent that came wafting in, a scent that made his amber eyes open in fear. A fear he did not like, and a fear he did not and could not understand, the scent of earth, herbs, death, and sorrow. All these scents formed the women many knew as..._

"Kikyo?! What are you doing here?" exclaimed Kagome, "is Great-Aunt Kaede alright?"

"No, she's very sick, she's at the hospital right now. She asked me to give you this box" said Kikyo aloofly handing out and intricately carved wooden box.

"Oh, thank you" Kagome said, startled at her cousin's attitude.

Kikyo looked probingly past Kagome, as if searching for someone in the house "Hmph" snorted Kikyo. She turned to leave, when a low growl stopped her in her tracks.

Kagome turned around, and saw Inuyasha kneeling beside the couch, his hands crooked threateningly. His white ears were laid back against his silver hair, eyes flashing slightly red, Inuyasha raised the volume of his growl slightly.

Kikyo turned around, and smiled at Inuyasha. The smile however, held no humor in it whatsoever, the tight-lipped smile held...satisfaction?

'Why would Kikyo be satisfied about something? Especially something to do with Inuyasha?' wondered Kagome, 'and why is Inuyasha being so defensive?'

"So you're here already Inuyasha" said Kikyo, she turned around again, then paused almost unnoticeably "Just make sure you do not fail," she added in a whisper so low, only Inuyasha could hear. He only increased the volume of his growl. Kikyo smirked once then left, disappearing into the night's darkness, her black hair waving in the breeze.

Kagome closed the door and turned around, "Huh, that was weird" she said softly to herself, as she casually set aside the box. Kagome walked towards the still growling Inuyasha.

"So you're awake," she said happily

Inuyasha stiffened slightly, sniffed the air, then relaxed a little, however he still kept his defensive position.

"Who are you?" he asked cautiously

Kagome's eyes opened wide in surprise and shock, "Y..you mean you don't know me?"

"Uh...no" he said after a moments thought, "but your scent is familiar...it smells...nice..."

Kagome's legs suddenly felt really weak, she collapsed onto the couch in shock with a thump. Inuyasha was gazing at her with a bewildered expression on his face, wondering what on earth he had said to make her all shocky. In the kitchen Sango and Miroku heard the thump and hurried out.

"Kagome are you all right?"

"He said he doesn't know me" whispered Kagome, tears trickling down her face

"It's ok, it's ok. We'll straighten everything out." Murmured Sango comfortingly as she glared daggers at an even more bewildered Inuyasha.

Transferring her attention she began an angry tirade at Inuyasha, "What were you thinking? How could you ask her that? She's been waiting for you come home for the past 9 years. She's been waiting for you faithfully. She never lost hope in you, and all you can say is 'who are you?'?!" Sango stopped a moment to get a breath, as she did so Inuyasha opened his mouth as if to say something, and then shut it as Sango resumed her angry lecture, "What the hell were you thinking! I mean, you've been gone for the past 9 years at who-knows-where. Then you reappear once Kagome starts to believe you really are dead. I mean really Inuyasha-"

"Who's Inuyasha?" asked Inuyasha

"you should be more careful-" Sango stopped mid-sentence and gaped at him as she realized what he had said, "What do you mean who's Inuyasha? You're Inuyasha!?"

"I...I am?" he asked puzzled

"...oh my...seems as if we have a bit larger problem then we first expected" said Miroku calmly

"What do you mean?" asked Sango. Kagome lifted her head and looked slowly back and forth between Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango.

"I...I think I understand..." Whispered Kagome, everyone turned around to face Kagome. Sango's face questioning, Inuyasha's bewildered, and Miroku's expectant.

"Inuyasha. Can you remember anything?"

There was a long silent pause then "...no...nothing"

Review if you like it!

Cringe


	4. 4

Ok, no new chapters till I get back from Canada...which will be (probably) Tuesday or Wednsday. Another thing...

Yoyo Person: I don't know which is worse. The fact that this chapter is another cliffy or that I have cliffys on literally all of my chapters...sorry...

Chapter 4

"...Oh god...he's got amnesia" whispered Sango, horrified.

Miroku turned toward Inuyasha, "since you obviously don't remember anything let me tell you our names" lifting his right hand, Miroku pointed at the person, "I'm Miroku, that's Sango, and that's Kagome" Turning around he asked, "Kagome, you wouldn't happen to have anything that could trigger his memory would you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like toys, pictures, videos, anything like that."

"Ummm..." Kagome thought hard, then remembered the picture on the table next to her bed, "Yes...yes I do! It's in my room, wait here," she said as she ran towards and up the stairs. Seconds later she came, literally, tearing down the stairs, a framed photo in her hand.

"This is it" she gasped out, handing the picture to Miroku.

"This might work" he said, turning he showed the picture to Inuyasha, "This is you and Kagome when you were 7"(A/N remember, Inuyasha is a year older then Kag so that means she was 6)

They all watched as he looked at the picture. Kagome began to hope as a silver light blossomed in his eyes as he gazed at the picture. Suddenly the scar on his arm flashed, glowing as it grew darker and darker, turning a black-red as he jerked, and began curling in a fetal position, his body going through spasms of pain. They could only watch in horror as he writhed on the floor, whimpering in pain.

_Inuyasha stared hard at the picture for a very long time when, suddenly, something light, like a silvery mist, swept through the blank whiteness of his mind, slowly pictures started to form, filling in some of the hollowness in his heart, soon the pictures began to make sense then... Oh god! My arm! As he whimpered in agony the pictures momentarily flashed across his eyes before they were immediately forgotten. A little bright eyed girl chased a little silver haired boy across a field of grass screaming, "Inuyasha! No fair! How can I tag you if you're to fast for me! Slow down!"_

_Then the images changed_

_"Bye Inuyasha!" called the girl, as he waved to her through his house window_

_The images changed again_

_He could hear someone crying out "Where's Inuyasha?" he wanted to yell here I am, but couldn't. The smoke was to thick for him to call out, only to cough. As he blacked out he felt a slender hand grab him by the back of his kimono, the owner of the hand muttered, "Finally found you half-breed. Wonder why Naraku needs you anyway." He opened his eyes with the last of his strength, and looked straight into a pair of pupil less red eyes, he stared in terror for the space of a heartbeat, then all was silent._

_The memories flashed past, then were gone, seen for a moment then forgotten, but for the words, half-breed, Inuyasha, and the images of a little black haired girl, and red eyes._

_Gasping his eyes shot opened, he moved his mouth but nothing came out, he tried again and whispered, "I saw the memories, but I...I lost them again" before his eyes shut_

Inuyasha continued to wreath on the floor, his pupils dilated as he thrashed, his scar growing brighter and brighter. Its glow was so powerful, it seemed as if the scar was wreathing on Inuyasha's arm of it's own accord, or was it only the light? They couldn't be sure.

"Kagome!" yelled Sango as she grabbed her friend's arm, "Kagome! Look at his scar! It's growing dimmer!" They all looked at the source if Inuyasha's pain. The scar was indeed growing dimmer, and as the glow became non-existence Inuyasha's eyes shot opened and his mouth moved a little as if trying to say something, they all leaned in closer to hear what he was saying, "I saw the memories, but I...I lost them again" he whispered, then went limp from his physical exertion. Kagome just sat next to him, and held his hand. Miroku and Sango exchanged looks of pity for the pair, and watched them in silence.

"My lord Naraku" a voice came from the shadows in the doorway. The owner of the voice stepped out of the shadow she had stood in, revealing a woman about 20, her black hair tied in a low ponytail, 2 loops of black hair hung from her temples in front of her ears and swept over her shoulders to be tied into the long silky mass of hair with a white ribbon.

"What is it Kikyo?" said a voice from a shadowy figure of a man on a high backed chair.

"All is in place, Inuyasha is with my cousin, and the final decoy has been located," said Kikyo with a smug expression. She held out her hand, as she unclenched her fist, a sparkling crystallized pink ball emerged on the palm of her hand.

"Good. You are dismissed"

Kikyo bowed and strode out of the room. Naraku brought his hands together and made a steeple with his pointer and thumb fingers, and swiveled his chair around to face the darkest corner of the room and said softly, triumphantly, "your other half seems to be following orders...perfectly..."

Dundunduuunnnn! Who the hell is Naraku talking to?! Guess what? You won't find out till later! 'sticks tongue out at readers, then reflexively ducks thrown vegetables.' I'm contemplating if I should do a side story to this one. Explaining that memory with him and Kag. If you want me to start doing side stories for some of the memories (I repeat SOME) I give you glimpses off, let me know in a review and I'll do my best.


	5. 5

Hey! I'm back from Canada. Ok, so, this chapter is more like a filler chapter. However it is also very important that you remember the events that happen, since they will be refered to later on in the story. Another thing. Sequel or no Sequel? I have some half formed thoughts to do a sequel but I really need to know if any of you would like me to continue my half-formed thoughts. If more than 3 of you want me to do a sequel I'll do one. Otherwise I won't cause I might not have any time.

It was 2am in the morning, and Inuyasha still hadn't woken up. Kagome sighed, stood up and stretched. She began walking up the stairs, looked back at Inuyasha, and saw the box her great-aunt had sent to her. Kagome sighed, 'well, I should go get it' she thought, she went back downstairs and picked up the small brown wooden box.

In her room, Kagome sat on her bed with a creak. Setting the box on her lap she opened it slowly...nothing...Kagome looked at the box in her hand perplexed. Turning it over she looked all over it for signs of something. Half and hour later she was still puzzled, sighing, Kagome just rotated the box in her hand, lost in thought. 'Why would Great-Aunt Kaede give me a box with nothing in it?' she wondered, then suddenly realized something, 'unless....' Kagome quickly turned her attention to the box and screwed her face in concentration. After a moment, her face relaxed and as she raised her right hand it began glowing a brilliant blue. She slowly ran her hand 3 inches above the surface of the box across the lid. Slowly blue words began appearing.

_Open the box_

Kagome, her hand still glowing a bright blue, opened the lid. Taking one finger, she ran it across the inside of the box. Wherever her glow touched more words in blue appeared.

_You know what to do_

Beside the words an indentation in the wood resided, unnoticeable until Kagome's blue glow reached it, she pressed it with the tip of her finger softly. With a click the bottom of the box opened up, revealing a small glowing pink crystallized ball, and a sheet of paper. As Kagome read the message her face gained a grim expression. Reaching out with her glowing hand she touched the message, incinerating it. Turning her attention to the crystallized orb, she picked up the ball with her non-glowing hand. Placing it in her palm she gently touched it with the tip of her glowing pointer finger. The blue glow on her hand dissipated, until the only glow that remained, remained on the finger that was touching the orb. Slowly the blue glow of her finger became momentarily pink, and then the glow faded all together. Kagome replaced the ball into the box, closed the lid, and waved her hand over the box. As she waved her hand over the box, all trace of the writing, message, and ball disappeared. The box became once more, a small wooden, empty, box, exhausted she collapsed onto her bed fast asleep. Within the secret confines of the box the pink ball grew much brighter...

A/N: If anyone knows the japanese names (All of the versions) for Father, Mother, Sister, Aunt, Uncle, and Cousin I would be most gratefull to you, in fact, if someone would like to put the names into their review. I will be more than happy to post the next chapter as soon as I recieve their review if I have time.

Cringe


	6. 6

Hello! As promised, the next chapter of MTNF is out! Save the applause for later... I really need to know if anyone wishes to request a sequel, because if so, I need to alter the ending of MTNF a bit, Let me know if you want me to do a sequel by the 9th chapter Ok? Ok, Arigato!

Rabid-Chipmunk: Thank you very much for submitting the words. I have a somewhat limited vocabulary of japanese words. I also hear a lot of versions of Father, Mother, Brother, and Grandfather. I needed those words for my next fic. Thank you very much!

Chapter 6:

He was somewhere empty. Everywhere he looked there was blankness. No one was here. He was alone. Where was he?

_Inuyasha...._

"_What? Who was that? Where are you? Who are you?" he called out_

_Inuyasha..._

_There it was again. Who was calling him and why? What did they want with him? _

_Inuyasha..._

"_Who is this?!" He cried out in frustration, "how do you know me? What do you know about me?"_

_I know everything..._

_Came the voice. Suddenly Inuyasha felt a tugging sensation, No! he cried, I can't go yet! But his struggling was useless. Slowly he felt himself falling. Then his eyes opened slowly, feeling more lost then ever._

Inuyasha woke slowly on the couch, his eyes and ears opening to rays of sunshine and the chirping of birds. Sitting up he looked around the seemingly empty house, lifting his head, he sniffed, he knew where everyone was now. Sango and Miroku were asleep in the 2 guestrooms upstairs, Kagome's scent was slightly stale, she had left the house at least an hour ago. Standing up he walked through the kitchen, towards the backyard. Glancing at the clock he read, 10:31 am. As he walked past the kitchen table he saw a note, picking it up he read,

Went out. Be back in a few hours

Kagome 8:27 am

Snorting, he tossed the paper back onto the table. Walking out the back door he sat down beneath a large tree, leaned back, and tilted his face up to the sunlight. The sunlight felt comforting on his face, it was warm and soothingly, slowly he felt his eyelids begin to close. Just as soon as he began to drift away the voice sounded out in his head,

_Inuyasha_

His eyes shot opened, "Who is it?" he asked looking everywhere around it.

_You want to know who you are?_

"Yes I do, can you help me?" he asked, his voice fading in the air

_I can... But first you must help me_

"How?" he asked

_An image of Kagome appeared in his mind_

_Kill her_

Gaping, Inuyasha froze stunned, then cried out, "No!"

_Well...let me know when you want to know your memories, after all they're all right here...in my grasp._

The voice disappeared as mysteriously as it appeared, leaving Inuyasha as empty as ever. Blinking away unshed tears he lifted his head to the sun and let it's warmth soak into him.

Kagome set the groceries down on the table, "I'm bac-Huh?" Kagome turned towards the back door, 'an evil aura in the backyard?' peeking out she saw Inuyasha, 'Inuyasha's the evil presence I sensed?' she wondered, then 'or is it Inuyasha?' as Inuyasha began talking to himself she looked harder, as she did she began to pulse with a blue light, she looked even harder and gasped. A thin misty silver thread emerged from the back of Inuyasha's neck, the end of it disappearing to wherever its end was. As she watched the strand a little longer, it began glowing black. Suddenly Inuyasha stopped talking to himself, as he stopped talking the strand dissolved into a ball of silver mist, that floated for a moment, and then sank into Inuyasha's neck. Kagome quietly left, leaving her many questions behind. Some things were better forgotten.

"Well...let me know when you want to know your memories, after all they're all right here...in my grasp" whispered Naraku into the silver strand connected to his palm, when he finished speaking he clenched his hand and the strand dissolved into a small ball of silver floating mist. Taking the silver mist, Naraku carefully placed it into a metal cylinder and closed the lid firmly with a click. As the lid of the container snapped shut he reached out with his pointer finger and pointed at it, as he pointed a thin black jagged lightning bolt erupted from the tip of his finger. The jolt of electricity wrapped itself around the seal of the lid, closing the tube firmly.

End of Chapter 6

Are any of my original readers still reading this? It would be nice if you would let me know you're still reading my story. Not necessary, just curiousity speaking here.


	7. 7

'Gasp' She updated! Yep! That's right I finally updated. I'm sorry for not updating sooner. It's just that I have been incredibly busy. I'm a freshman in High School and taking all these advanced classes for the IB program. This is the first free time I've had for weeks! Since I had planned for a sad ending plus I got one request for a sad ending, there is going to be no sequel and a sad ending...live with it! Although...the epilogue makes it a sad/happy ending.

Chapter 7

After ruminating over his discussion with 'the voice' Inuyasha leapt from 'his' tree. Examining it closely he discover a large bald oval on the large oak, where much of the outer bark was missing. Sniffing it, he reached out with one hand and made a series of gashes over the tree on that spot. 'Mine' he thought as he surveyed his handy-work. Sighing, he walked slowly towards the house, occasionally sniffing, to make sure no one was near.

"Inuyasha" said a voice from behind him

He jumped, startled, "Damn it! Don't do that!" he shouted

Kagome's eyes filled with hurt, "Sorry for being worried about you!" she shouted back, as tears began coursing down her face.

"Uh..." Inuyasha shifted a little nervously. Her crying was making him acutely uncomfortable...and he didn't know why. In fact, he didn't know why he was snapping at her. "...d-d-on't cry" he stuttered out, uncomfortably, unconsciously unused to apologizing.

"Why not you idiot?!" demanded Kagome through her tears

Faced with this direct question, Inuyasha felt some weird feeling come over him. It felt as if he wanted to punch something. Since physical was probably not a good idea, he did the next best thing...he went vocal. "Because I hate to see women cry!" he snapped back

"Why?!" she shouted, "Why? Does it make you feel less manly!"

"How should I know? Damn if I know anything!" he said infuriated

"Well excuse me! I'm not the one who got all snappy all of a sudden!" she shrieked back, just as Miroku and Sango came tumbling out of the back door.

However, Inuyasha and Kagome were to caught up in their argument to notice until Sango and Miroku clapped their hands over their mouths and shouted, "STOP IT!" Inuyasha winced, and involuntarily flattened his ears.

"It's dinner you two! So pipe down!" said Sango. She handed Inuyasha a cup of Instant noodles. "Put hot water in it and go to your tree." She was about to say something more, to Kagome's defense when Miroku interrupted her.

"We need to talk to Kagome" said Miroku, cutting in.

Looking back and forth between, Sango's glare, and Miroku's calm gaze, he shrugged, flattened his ears and went inside. Miroku and Sango guided Kagome to her room.

"That self-centered, immature jerk!" said Kagome scathingly, as she paced the small confines of her room, still angry enough to rant.

"Kagome. That's enough" said Miroku sharply. Kagome and Sango looked at him stunned, he'd never talked to either one of them that way.

"Miroku. She has a right to rant," protested Sango, her eyes narrowed, "You don't know the difference between the Inuyasha of the past and the Inuyasha of the present."

"Perhaps I don't" he said quietly, "But maybe that is why I can understand him now better than either of you."

They looked up at Miroku uncomprehending. Miroku decided to explain, "Because you knew the Inuyasha of the past, you are expecting the Inuyasha of the present to be as he was in the past. But as you have forgotten the past 9 years he has probably undergone highly traumatic incidences that have lead him to abandon all thoughts of politeness to hide his weakness. Also there is his amnesia to consider. Parts of his defensive personality will rise without him understanding what is happening to him. Quite possibly Kagome, he has no idea why he snapped at you or what he was feeling. Mainly anger and irritation I would guess. This Inuyasha is not the same one you once knew. Perhaps he is a little, but incidents have created great gaps and flaws in his character, so do not presume too much. Treat him as a stranger, a new person."

Silence greeted his words. Sango looked chagrined as she rolled the words around in her head. Kagome was thinking. Her face was somber as she gazed out of her window, looking at a sullen and confused Inuyasha. 'Perhaps' she thought, 'perhaps Miroku is right...'

Inuyasha leaned against his tree, an empty ramen cup below him on the dirt beneath his limb. His thoughts were confused and annoyed. 'Why was I so mad?' he wondered, 'what happened then? What was that burning feeling inside of me?'. His arm itched, and he raised the sleeve absentmindedly to scratch the dark scar, that contrasted so painfully with his lighter colored skin. 'How did I get this scar?' He was so puzzled and lost. He didn't know what was happening and why. 'Why did I protest when I was told to kill her? It's not like I've know her for very long.' His thoughts changed to Kagome. 'Who is this girl? Why is it she makes me feel safe inside? What is this warm tingly feeling I get when she's near? Why is it I want...I want to protect her?' He snorted forlornly, 'protect her from what?' He thought bitterly, 'why do I need to protect her, when I am the one being taken care of?'

His troubled thoughts followed him in sleep. As the stars in the night sky winked at him from above, his head drooped as he fell into a troubled sleep.

Sango and Miroku left Kagome's room soon after Inuyasha fell asleep. Kagome got up silently and locked her door and window. She pulled out the small wooden box, and went through the procedures once again. As she gently removed the tip of her finger from the glowing pink sphere it's glow increased by at least double. Smiling softly in satisfaction, she replaced it into it's container and slid the box beneath the middle of her mattress, where a small square, the exact size of the box, had been cut into the bottom.

A/N There ya have it folks! The next chapter!

To my reviewers:

Lllitle-Oni-08: Yes I agree with you completely, Kikyo's not so bad, it's just the 'My sole purpose is to defeat Naraku and drag you to hell Inuyasha' attitude of the new Kikyo is just infuriating. I think Kikyo was originally very nice. In fact, if you remember to that time when she got resurrected, she did NOT want to come back in fact... 'Inuyasha, do not say my name' remember? So I sympathize with Kikyo quite often. I like the original Kikyo. I could also have an immensely long discussion about Kikyo, so I want get into that now. Thanks for the review. I love your story as well!

To my other reviewers: Thank you for your reviews, I hope you are still with me, and still reading this story.


	8. 8

A/N yay! I updated! Ok reviewreviewreview! I haven't gotten any new reviews for a while.

Disclaimer: (Haven't done one of this since the first chapter, thought I should do another Just in case...) Nope, Don't Own'em.

Chapter VIII

The women stormed through the darkened hallways, her long black hair sweeping behind and she strode towards the large forbidding door before her. She shoved it open in a heartbeat, undeterred.

"My Lord Naraku!" She said

"What is it now Kikyo?" He asked threateningly

"We have located the location of the energy source," She said triumphantly

"Very good" he said softly, ever since he had begun the search for the jewel that that loathsome Dog-Demon had stolen, he and his team had been tracking 2 powerful energy sources. One seemed to be stationary and the other moving around all to rapidly for it to be pinpointed. The stationary energy source had disappeared 10 years ago. No single thought had been given to it, until the 2nd energy source had disappeared. Now it had just reappeared the day of that old women's 'heart attack'.

"Very good" he said a bit louder, "where is it?" he demanded

Kikyo smirked, "At my cousin's house"

"Send for Kagura..."

-------------------------------------------------------------

'The winds are picking up' thought Kagome, 'an ominous presence approaches' she began to glow slightly blue. The presence disappeared and she turned her attention to her more immediate problem...

"Inuyasha get down here! That tree's not safe! The winds are getting to strong! Get into the house."

"Feh, I don't need any help" he said scornfully

Sighing Kagome contemplated her choices of getting him down from the tree. Inuyasha had become stubborn and arrogant after the argument, and despite Miroku's words, she was finding it hard to keep her patience with him.

Inuyasha shifted uneasily, 'why's she looking at me like that?' he wondered. He found his answer soon enough...

Kagome sighed, 'well, it's not like I have a choice, he has to get into the house' she thought. She reached out with her right arm as if grasping something with her thumb and forefinger, she rolled the fingers together as if rolling a thread on her finger jerked her arm back and said, "Sit!"

Inuyasha fell off the tree with an, "oomph"

"Now will you get into the house?" she asked

"Feh" he snorted as he limped slightly into the house. Kagome shook her head, and followed him.

When he was 5 paces from the door a large burst of wind bombarded them from behind. Shielding their faces from the windy outburst they turned around. Instantly Inuyasha laid back his ears, frightened. Kagome uncomprehending what was wrong studied the miniature tornado a little more then gasped.

The whirlwind of air, dirt, and sand dissipated, revealing a tall female humanoid demon. She was in a traditional kimono, he hair tied up in a kind of bun. A couple feathers were in her hair. And in her hand she held a fan. She watched them coolly, her pupil less blood red eyes showing mild boredom. Inuyasha growled and flattened his ears. He knew those red eyes, they haunted his nightmares everyday day.

"What do you want here?" asked Kagome cautiously

Flicking her fan carelessly she replied, "I am Kagura, the wind sorceress. I came for him," she pointed at Inuyasha.

"What?!" Kagome remained stupefied, what on earth could this demon want with Inuyasha?

Inuyasha growl simply increased. The demon frowned and said, "I have no time for this" she flicked her fan, and bodies rose from behind her. She flicked her fan towards Kagome and the disembodied corpses flew at her. Kagome stood straighter, and an invisible wind wrapped around her, shrouding her in a glowing cloud of blue. She held her arms before her, palms facing away from her body. A small ball of blue blossomed in her palms and erupted into blue lightning, burning each attacking corpse and disintegrating them. As the last of the bodies turned to ash, the blue glow dissipated and Kagome turned around to see if Inuyasha was okay. He wasn't there. She looked up, to see his limp body on a large feather with Kagura seated behind him, disappearing into the now bright blue sky. She began to despair, until a something whizzed past her, narrowly missing her right ear. She looked down onto the ground to see a fan, with something tied around it imbedded deeply into the damp earth. Hands trembling she untied the piece of paper and read. She dropped it in surprise and terror, 'How could they have known?'

For the paper read,

_If you wish to see your beloved Hanyou whole_

_You will bring the Shikon no Tama_

_To this place..._

'This place? What place?' She looked at the paper, now confused. Then she realized something. She waved her hand over the page, and as the fluorescent light struck the paper, a map appeared beneath her blue light. Examining it closer she thought grimly, 'so that's where...'

She ran inside to get the box.

End of Chapter VIII

A/N: OK, I have a new story out, if people could read it, I would be very happy. If you like this story, then you will like my poem, "Till I met you". It is Chapter 1 of my story "Hanyou: The IY collection of short stories" I need more reviewers for that series of stories. I've only got 2 'sniff'

Till next time...hmmm I need to start working on Potato Pandemonium soon.

-Cringe


End file.
